


圣子的恩赐 一

by huaxiu07



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaxiu07/pseuds/huaxiu07
Relationships: Noren - Relationship, all jun
Kudos: 3





	圣子的恩赐 一

山坡上开着漫山的野花，淡蓝色的。它们隐藏在草地里，而草的长度刚好可以盖住白马的马蹄，白马上坐着少年，简洁的衬衫，长裤之下露出充满肉欲的脚面，只有风才能亵渎。他是神在人间的化身，尊贵的神之子，头发所盖过的脸颊，是这个时代最好的画家也画不出的艳丽。消瘦的身体支棱在由东吹来的野风中。

距离圣子仁俊成年，还有三天。

远处藏匿在蔷薇花丛中的圣庭，在最高处的钟楼里，传来十二声敦厚悠远的钟声。此时新皇继位，典礼就在不远处皇宫前的广场进行。还未成年的帝王沐浴在阳光中，接受这个王国所有臣民的朝拜。为他主持典礼的圣子，最后一次为他的皇带上礼冠。三天后，圣子仁俊的成年代表着前一任圣子的退位。

而此时的仁俊，面对的是远处十万里深山，冰冻的溪水渐渐融化，凄冷安静的深山在孤独了一个冬天后，在这个潺潺的水滴声又重新活了过来。 

“请你离开，接下来我要自己走一会。”  
矜贵的圣子，对着他的左胁侍说道。出身高贵的神使即便是作为圣子的侍者，也不会低下高昂的头颅，似笑非笑的嘴角消失在酒窝中。让仁俊烦闷的是即便他坐在马上，这位侍者也能立刻跟在他的身后。

“守护您是我的职责，我的殿下。”在玹说，即便是只能他低头只能看见发旋，仁俊也能脑补出，他那副带有未知意义的微笑。

带着胎记的手轻抚在马儿的鬃毛上，“无趣！”，随即猛夹马腹，离开了山坡，白马随风飘荡它的尾毛，向圣庭跑去。

身后的男人像吸铁石一样紧跟身后。  


大典过后，便要安排年轻的帝王进行第一次祈福，愿王朝安宁，帝国强盛，也祈求远方边疆的连年战争早日胜利。皇都中的人民期待这次祈福，特别是未婚的少女，和刚成婚的少妇，传说如果女性见到祈福过程的话，她就可以得到幸福的婚姻，而少妇则能得到健康的孩子。  
虽然新登基的帝王并不是王室中最大的孩子，他的手腕与风采，他的事迹从少年时期便在王国里传颂。而此时结束了典礼坐在王座上的他，看着神使手上的小幅油画。

油画上画着的是马上成年，还未履行职责的圣子。  
关于为新皇的祈福就这样安排下去了。所以在成年的前一天，圣子的寝宫出现了这样的场景，是让仁俊没有预料到的。  


“这件事没有任何人通知我，我需要你们的解释。”仁俊站在床上，平时垂下的幔帘被挂到床柱上，使他可以看清门口站立的男人和他身后的侍女们，仁俊抬起头质问他们。宽大的睡袍看不见里面的丝质短裤，露出未见过阳光的腿。而此时给与他巨大视觉冲击的是面前的男人，松垮的衣袍挂在肩上，里面一丝不苟，精瘦的躯体向他一点一点靠近。

他是和仁俊一同长大的圣子右胁侍，曾经也是圣子之位有力的竞争者。仁俊最信任喜欢的哥哥思成，他的昀昀哥。他一步一步走到床前，抬起头微笑着对小圣子说，“明天，你知道该怎么做吗？”

从没食过五谷肉类的圣子，连饮用的水都是雪山上采下万年的冰，从内而外的干净。他是否知道明天的高台上到底会发生什么事呢？他连自渎都不会怎么能保证仪式的进行。圣庭的神官为了明天，也是圣子出世第一次与大众见面，派了同他相熟的右胁侍思成，来教他这种事。

猝不及防，仁俊被抬起了左边的小腿，跌入了柔然的床上。床上散发着薰衣草的味道，如同风起时，窗边飘来远处种满薰衣草庭院的味道，那个庭院是思成所打理的。  
当思成的身体压上来的时候，他身上的器官擦过仁俊的膝盖，让仁俊生理性的抬起膝盖，做自我保护之状。

“你的解释呢？”即便被压在身下，仁俊也不会示弱，偏头睨视他的好哥哥，双手使劲往外推却根本推不动。“仁俊，你会做床笫之事吗？你知道如何雌伏，接受我们的纳贡吗？” “这根本不是什么纳贡！”思成眼睛直勾勾的望着他，没有在意小圣子的反抗，嘴巴轻声的说，“你会做爱吗？我的殿下。”

仁俊不知道，因为他在他的思成哥哥双唇贴近的时候，脑袋空白，身体无法反应。在虎牙被轻轻舔舐的时候，他垂下眼，看见的是思成他人中渗出的薄汗，他的手不轻不重的捏着仁俊的手臂。  
  
当思成冰冷的手指进入的时候，两人的齿唇早已分开，仁俊不安的扭了扭身体，他一声一声的叫昀昀哥，他的哥哥并未停止，手断抽插，直到手指变温热，睡袍早已被弄湿。

“仁俊啊，你还记得，我们刚来到圣庭的时候，前任圣子告诉我们什么吗？”  
是了，前任圣子说，我们由生至死，都属于圣庭，属于皇室，属于，人民。

思成没有停止，却没有在深入，圣子宝贵的第一次是属于陛下的。仁俊的手臂挡住潮红的脸颊，睁眼可以看见的是他昀昀哥不忍的双眼，还有他刚才随便挂在床柱上的幔帘。


End file.
